Forgetting You
by BehrBeMine
Summary: Amy sees a disturbing vision, and needs Ephram's comfort.


Title: Forgetting You  
Author: BehrBeMine  
Feedback: I need it like Ephram needs his father.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue, I'll cry. ;p  
Summary: Amy sees a disturbing vision, and needs Ephram's comfort.  
Rating: R  
Distribution: Just please let me know and we'll be good.  
Classification: Ephram and Amy  
Spoilers: 'Staking Claim'  
Author's Note: I'm really not sure about this one... Sorry if it's too out there. I guess I was just in need of some Ephram and Amy comfort.

- -

It was seven o'clock on a Saturday morning as Amy approached the Browns' front door. She felt worried that an angry family member would answer the door, awoken from their sleep, but she had to do this because she needed to see Ephram. She needed to. Tentatively she rang the doorbell, and then held her breath.

A few minutes passed by, almost enough to make Amy turn around and head home, but then Dr. Brown answered the door. "Amy," he said cheerfully. "What are you doing here so early?"

Amy pushed out an invisible cloud of air from her lungs. "I'm sorry to be here so early, I just..." She looked down at her hands that kept interlocking and separating nervously. "Is Ephram here?"

"He's still asleep," Dr. Brown informed her, checking the time on his wristwatch.

"Oh..." Amy said, her voice disappointed and her heart breaking. This was no ordinary morning.

"But if you want to risk his wrath, you're welcome to go wake him up," said Dr. Brown, sensing that Amy was here for something important. "He's not the most pleasant kid in the morning, but then again, who is? And he surely won't be as moody around you as he is me."

Amy tried to smile. "So I can see him?"

Dr. Brown nodded, and stepped aside to let Amy enter the house. She followed him to Ephram's closed bedroom door. "Good luck," Dr. Brown said, then sauntered away.

Amy thought of knocking, but then decided against it. She stood, staring at the closed wooden door, for long minutes, trying to decide if this was a good idea or not. If Ephram would be mad for the awakening. If he would be happy to see her at all.

Finally, she slowly turned the doorknob, and crept quietly into the room. All of the lights were off, but there was weak sunlight shining in through the window that helped her to see and find her way to Ephram's bed. She just watched him for a moment, sleeping, breathing. He was beautiful. He didn't look as tortured in sleep, as though none of his worries were on his mind. Amy often wondered if she was one of his worries.

She bent down to untie her shoelaces, and slip her tennis shoes off. In socked feet, she approached the side of Ephram's bed. Then she was left standing, not sure what to do. She needed to feel herself near him, needed to feel his arms around her. Accidentally, she let a sob escape from her throat. At the sudden noise, Ephram stirred in his sleep. He readjusted his body position, and exhaled a deep breath, then opened his eyes. There stood Amy, hugging herself as if she were cold, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Amy?" Ephram said, disbelieving that she was so near to him right as he awoke. His voice was a bit scratchy from sleep, so he cleared his throat. "Amy?" he tried again.

"Ephram..." Amy uncrossed her arms and they fell limp at her sides. "I can leave, I... I just... I didn't know where else to go."

Ephram frowned, concerned. Tears were shining in her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Amy let out a pitiful sound, then started openly sobbing. The crystal tears from her eyes fell to her cheeks, flooding her face with her inner pain. She didn't speak; she just cried.

Very few times before had Ephram felt such compassion. He scooted over to make room on the bed, and lifted the covers so Amy could crawl in beside him. Which she did. She sniffled as she curled up into a little ball and shivered. The room was cold. Ephram quickly covered her with the sheets and comforter, trying to warm her body, if not her heart.

Sleepy, but trying his best to become more alert, Ephram delicately wiped the tears from Amy's face. The tears that kept falling. Amy never cried. She was so strong, so capable of keeping herself together. Something had definitely happened.

Amy straightened out her legs in order to inch closer to her boyfriend. He laid in only his boxers, his lean chest exposed. He didn't know if touching her, reaching for her, would be the best thing to do at that moment, so instead, he fought the urge, and asked, "Are you okay?"

Amy sniffled.

"What's wrong?" Ephram tried.

Amy's voice shook as she whispered, "I want to feel close to you, Ephram. Closer than I've ever felt before."

Tentatively she took her t-shirt off and cast it aside. Then she snuggled in closer to Ephram, putting her hands over her heart, and bowing her head so that her face rested in the hollow of Ephram's neck. Her bra felt like silk, and Ephram felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Here was this girl, this unbelievable girl, and she was all his. She was in distress, and she came to him. Him.

He wrapped his arms around her slim body, the silky softness of her bra pressing into his nipples. Chest against chest, skin against skin.

"Is this close enough?" he asked. "Better?"

"Better..." Amy's voice was muffled from being in the hollow of Ephram's neck. Tenderly she kissed him there, then pulled back just slightly so she could look him in the face. She wiped away the spots where her tears had wet his skin. "I'm sorry I woke you up." Her voice was pitiful, and still full of unshed tears.

"I think I'll survive."

Another tear rolled slowly down Amy's cheek as she smiled slightly. "I know I probably should have called or e-mailed you, or... something, but..."

"It's okay."  
  
"I needed you."

"I'm here."

Amy encircled her arms around Ephram and hugged him tight. He wiped away that stray tear, and then leaned in so carefully, unsure how close she wanted him to get. "Can I kiss you?" he asked. "Maybe I can kiss it better."

Amy leaned in and softly touched her lips to Ephram's. She sobbed into his mouth, but continued the kiss, caressing the skin of his back with her fingertips. It was sweet, like a first kiss, their mouths moving together in a rhythmic motion. It lasted for a long moment, and Amy felt deprived when it was over, and she pulled away.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" asked Ephram. "Or do I have to guess? 'Cause, you know, I could, I'm pretty good at that kind of thing, and there's any number of things that could be wrong, what with school just starting, and living with Bright, and - - "

"I saw Colin," Amy said.

"In a dream?" Ephram asked.

"No... he's always in my dreams." She inhaled, then exhaled. "I saw him in the graveyard. Yesterday, while I was cleaning my room, I found this ring that he had given me on our one month anniversary, and I just crumbled. I had been doing so well, getting over him, and this just took me back, to every minute in the hospital, to finding out about his death..."

Sensing more tears coming, Ephram kissed her again, slow and tender. It was the only way he could think of to calm her down. "So you went to the graveyard."

"I went there yesterday afternoon, to visit him. Because I've stopped doing that as regularly as I used to. I brought him a white rose, and placed it on his grave, and I read his headstone for the thousandth time, even though the words and the design are forever etched in my memory."

Ephram stroked her arm comfortingly, encouraging her to go on.

"I stood up, after placing the flower on his grave, and I stared down at where he lay. Just stared. For the longest time. The wind picked up and sent my hair flying across my face. I looked up, and I stopped breathing, because there he was."

"Colin?"

Amy sobbed and held Ephram tightly.

"I felt like I was going crazy," she said. "I had seen him once before, when I was on drugs, but this time I was completely sober, and he was just... there. He didn't smile. He looked so sad. I wanted to hug him so bad, I wanted to tell him that I love him, that I always will... I wanted him to know that I miss him. But the wind blew my hair in front of my face again, and when I tucked it behind my ears, he was gone..."

Amy looked intensely at Ephram. "He was gone," she repeated. "He left me, again."

"He knows you love him, Amy."

"He doesn't know anything!" Amy cried. "He's dead! He's dead! And he's never coming back... and I'm never going to get over that."

Ephram opened his mouth, and then closed it. He didn't know what to say, how to make this girl that he loved so much feel better.

"Make me feel better," Amy said, suddenly determined. "Make me forget. Just even for a minute."

Ephram met her eyes, and saw so much panic and sadness within them.

Amy touched the tight muscles of Ephram's torso, moving her fingers over every ripple. His skin was so smooth against her hands. He tenderly stroked her arm, fingering the thin strap of her bra that settled comfortably on her shoulder. He wanted more, he just wasn't sure what she wanted.

"What did you do?" he asked. "After seeing Colin?"

"I fell to my knees. They just collapsed from under me. And then I threw up on his grave. On the flower that I brought just for him."

"I think he would forgive you."

"Why did I see him, Ephram? Am I going crazy?..."

Ephram kissed Amy's shoulder, then made a trail of butterfly kisses up the side of her neck. She leaned in and kissed his lips, hers slightly trembling.

"No," Ephram said firmly, and he meant it. "You could never be crazy. Except maybe for the fact that you're going out with me."

Amy parted her lips and captured Ephram's once again, this time sliding her tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance to his mouth. She couldn't come up with quips to his sarcasm today; all she could do was love him. Be with him. Be close to him. Ephram caught her cue and opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to enter and explore. He thought back to the first time he dreamed of kissing her, and how he had woken up with wet sheets. And he started to get hard. He tangled his tongue in with hers, tasting her.

As his member grew in size, Amy could feel it against her stomach. She gasped and pulled away. "Ephram..." She looked down at the swell in his boxers, then looked back up into his eyes that were afraid of being let down. "Do you really love me?"

"I think I've always loved you."

"Show me," she whispered, taking his hand and placing it on her breast, covered only by her silky bra. Afraid of going too far too fast, Ephram worked slowly. He gently placed a hand underneath Amy's back and unclipped her bra, then slipped it off her shoulders lovingly. There, before him, was something he had been waiting to see since the moment he first saw this girl's face. Her creamy breasts were right in front of his eyes.

Ephram's fingers tingled, sensing already the sensation of touching that white flesh. "Go ahead," Amy whispered. "Make me think of something else. Make me forget."

There were so many things about Colin that Amy wanted to forget. All the hours at the hospital of watching him with machines aiding him to breathe, watching him crumble and fail at everything when he was brought back to life. Dr. Brown's face when he announced that Colin had passed away. Both of Amy's visions of Colin... It was all just too much. She had loved him too much. She loved him still. She didn't want to forget why, she just wanted to forget why that love wasn't enough.

Ephram, clearly an amateur at this, wasn't sure what to do, where to start. He placed a finger on Amy's left breast, and made slow circles around her nipple that hardened the closer he got to it. He touched it, and Amy gasped. "More," she pleaded. He slowly climbed over her and settled his body on top of hers, and then took her nipple into his mouth. Amy sighed, letting everything leave her mind, wanting to feel this, and only this.

Savoring her taste, Ephram swirled his tongue all around the nipple, then lightly bit down on the point. "Mmm," Amy mumbled, wriggling beneath him. With his other hand, Ephram began massaging the other breast. All the while, he just couldn't believe this was happening. Couldn't believe that it wasn't a dream, one of the many dreams he has had over the past couple of years.

He took his mouth from Amy's nipple and placed both hands on her breasts, fondling them gently, lovingly. With his mouth, he made a trail of kisses down her flat, smooth stomach, to the waist of her jeans. Skillfully, he abandoned one breast to use his hand to unbutton and un-zipper the top of Amy's jeans. She started breathing more quickly, sensing what was to come.

Ephram slid off of her, afraid he was depriving her of air, and began to slide her pants down her legs. Amy helped to kick them and the covers off, obviously as ready for this as Ephram. That gave him comfort. Somehow he felt that if she didn't respond, he was taking advantage of her.

Amy's jeans landed silently on the carpet beside the bed. Only one piece of clothing on Ephram's girl still remained. Silky black panties. He almost hated to remove them, with how sexy they looked, but he definitely wanted to explore what was underneath.

Ephram's fingers glided beneath the material at the waist of Amy's panties, and slowly, seductively, he slid them off her body. Down past her smooth, silky legs, over her feet with pink painted toenails. The bit of sunlight streaming in through the window illuminated her beauty as she lay naked before him. Ephram sucked in his breath, and tried to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, self consciously.

"You take my breath away," he said in all honesty.

Amy gave a slight giggle, which made Ephram hopeful that what he was doing was making her feel better. He now had her, to hold, to touch, to love with all his heart. Carefully, he brought a finger to Amy's clit, and found that it was swollen. He circled it with his thumb, then leaned down to suck on it. Amy covered her mouth to keep from crying out at the pleasure. Nobody had ever touched that part of her before.

Moving his tongue from her clit to her inner core, Ephram tasted her juices. She was soaked. He had noticed that fact when he pulled her panties down her legs. His tongue exploring her insides felt orgasmic. Amy squirmed. "Ephram, I... Ephram... Don't stop..."

Ephram sat up, removing his tongue from inside of her. Amy groaned with displeasure until Ephram's finger entered her. Instantly his finger was soaked. His penis was so hard, he didn't know how long he'd be able to last. But this was for Amy.

Ephram began slowly pumping his finger in and out of Amy's core. Amy thought of Colin. She thought of him as a child - - Ephram pumped - - she thought of him on the day he revealed that he liked her, that she was more than just Bright's little sister - - Ephram pumped faster. She thought of their first kiss, and the way Colin was so much more skilled with his lips than she was - - Ephram inserted a second finger. Amy thought of Colin in his hospital bed, on the verge of death - - Ephram pumped harder, and faster.

Amy crushed her head back into the pillow, lost in memories and ecstasy. _Make me forget, make me forget, make me forget..._ Ephram pumped and pumped. He could feel Amy's inner muscles starting to clench around his fingers. She moaned, and closed her eyes, tight, clenching her fists around the bed sheet. She thought of Colin in the graveyard, staring at her in his solemn way. "I have _always_ loved you," Ephram told her, watching the expression on Amy's face, despite her closed eyes.

When Amy moaned louder from the pleasure, Ephram was quick to meet her lips with his and smother her sounds so that nobody else in the house would hear. Her moans got lost within his mouth. As her tongue tangled with Ephram's, he could hold it in no longer. He exploded in his boxers. Amy, beneath him, could feel the wetness, and saw the kind of impact she had on her boyfriend.

A few more pumps, and she was lost in ecstasy. She screamed into Ephram's mouth as she came, shuddering, shuddering. She saw Colin, saw him smile just slightly, then saw him fade away.

Ephram pulled his fingers out of her pussy and brought them to his mouth, licking off her juices, tasting her again.

Amy turned to face the other side of the bed, and Ephram wrapped his arms around her from behind. He felt a little embarrassed that he had wet himself with semen, but crushed her body to his all the same. "Did I help you forget? Did I help even a little?"

A solemn tear coursed its way down Amy's cheek, hidden from Ephram. "Yes," she whispered. "Thank you."

Ephram kissed a sensitive spot behind Amy's ear, holding her as she trembled from the aftershock of her first orgasm. He sucked her ear lobe into his mouth, and she shivered.

"You know," began Ephram playfully, "anytime you need to forget, I'm always here."

Amy laughed, and pulled Ephram's arms more tightly around her body. Secure in his embrace, she closed her eyes, and let everything in her mind wash away, searching for peace. "I know."

- -

end


End file.
